


Be With You

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Qui Gon has both Anakin and Obi Wan as Padawan's. [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin publically announces he wants to be with Obi Wan after an insecure Obi Wan doesn't believe him





	Be With You

Obi Wan was confused by Anakin's words. He told him that he wanted to be with him. Anakin was extremely handsome and many of the padawan's pined for him. Anakin could have anyone he wanted and there were plenty of people who wanted him-males and females alike. After Anakin had told Obi Wan that he wanted to be with him, Obi Wan had come back to his room to meditate and try to block out the thought of Anakin which clearly was not working. He cringed as he remembered his reply which was that Anakin didn't want him because only someone crazy would want him. Anakin had been shocked especially after he turned and walked away immediately, not even giving Anakin a chance to respond. He closed off his bond with him to avoid Anakin sending or receiving thoughts. The two of them were both trained under Qui Gon and had grown very close. He wondered if Anakin had told him that as a joke because he somehow knew that he secretly pined for him. He let out a loud moan. In his thinking, he hadn't heard Qui Gon enter the apartment or notice that he had been standing in his doorway for a couple minutes. 

"Having a bad day my padawan," Qui Gon asked Obi Wan,

Obi Wan sighed. "How did you guess?"

"You may have closed off your thoughts and feelings to Anakin but you forgot to close them off to me. I also heard about earlier. Anakin was highly upset." 

Obi Wan felt slightly bad. "But Master, there is no way he could surely want me? There are alot of people who desire him. Why does he want me?"

"Once again Obi Wan, you are too hard on yourself. One thing I wish you would work more on is seeing yourself in a positive way. You're a great padawan and an even greater man. Anakin would be lucky to have someone like you," Qui Gon told Obi Wan gently. 

Obi Wan was temporarily speechless. "I don't know," he replied after a couple minutes of silence. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't be afraid to open your heart up to someone Obi Wan," Qui Gon told him wisely. "Love is something no one should reject even if you think the object of our affections deserves better. There are a million reasons why Anakin obviously wants to be with you instead of anyone else. I ran into him and he asked that I ask that you join him and me for dinner in the dining hall in an hour."

"Yes Master," Obi Wan replied. 

"I'll leave you alone to try to meditate. Don't give into fear," Qui Gon told him. 

Obi Wan sighed as he was left alone and did his best to try to meditate for the next sixty minutes. By the end of the hour, Qui Gon met him at his door. "Are you ready for dinner Padawan?"

Obi Wan nodded and followed his Master into the dining hall where quite a crowd had gathered. Obi Wan was confused by the number of people at dinner this early. It is rare for almost everyone to eat dinner at the same time. Being the short guy that he unfortunately was, he couldn't see what everyone has gathered around because they weren't in line for something. He tried to make his way through the crowd before he saw what had everyone's attention. Anakin had chosen that moment to stand up on a table with a megaphone.

"It has come to my attention that Obi Wan doesn't think that I could possibly want him. Someone must be crazy in order to love him. If that's the case then I am crazy-crazy in love with that red-headed man," Anakin said speaking into the megaphone. "What's not to love about him? Everyone knows how sweet he is. He is pretty serious but he also knows how to have a good time. And has anyone seen him naked? Because I have and man that guy looks good!" Obi Wan found himself blushing as people turned to look at him. People had started parting the crowd when they realized Obi Wan was standing in the back. "But I don't just want to be with him for his physical attractiveness. The guy is the best person I know and has a heart of gold. If I could spend my life with anyone it would be him. No one else. I just wanted everyone to know how much I love him and want to be with him." Anakin jumped off the table and began walking towards Obi Wan who had slowly started walking towards him as well. 

"Do, I can't believe, why," Obi Wan had a hard time figuring out what to say first. 

Anakin put his hands on Obi Wan's face. "It's you and only you I want to be with. Trust me." Anakin opened his feelings to Obi Wan in their bond which caused Obi Wan to gasp and release his back. Anakin smiled. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Yes," Obi Wan told him. 

Anakin leaned forward to kiss Obi Wan which was the greatest feeling he had experienced in his life.


End file.
